La vie Mortifia Tonks Lestrange
by Erzebeth Hastings
Summary: Mortifia Tonks est la fille de Andromeda Black et de Ted Tonks, et donc la petite soeur de Nymphadora. Elle hait son père car elle est très portée sur le monde des sang pur...    Je n'ai créé que Mortifia, Le reste des persos appartiennent à JK Rowling
1. Mortifia

Ce matin là, Mortifia Tonks se réveilla. La voix de Ted, son père, fendit l'atmosphère :  
>"MORTIE descends !"<br>Mortifia détestait quand son père l'appelait comme ça, elle détestait tout simplement son père, ce père qui à fait de sa mère, Andromeda Black, une impure, une traitre à son sang. Andromeda était née dans une famille au sang pur, mais ayant épousé un né moldu, ce sang de bourbe de Ted Tonks, Andromeda était maintenant déshéritée et considérée comme traitre à son sang. De ce fait, Mortifia n'avait jamais connu ses tantes, ni son cousin contrairement à sa soeur, Nymphadora.  
>Mortifia descendit, lança un 'bonjour' sec, sans vie à son père, puis embrassa chaleureusement les joues de sa mère et de sa soeur.<br>"Tiens ma Tifia, fit Andromeda, ton petit déjeuner!  
>-Merci M'man. répondit Mortifia, elle regarda sa sœur, Tu restes longtemps, Dora ?<br>-Je suis en vacances ! déclara Nymphadora. J'en profite pour venir voir ma petite sœur !  
>Nymphadora se mit à chatouiller sa petite sœur.<br>-Arrête Dora, je t'en prie, dit Mortifia.  
>Un ululement reteint l'attention de toute la famille.<br>-C'est ma lettre? c'est ma lettre ? fit Motifia  
>Andromeda prit la lettre que tenait un hibou roux, qui s'envola.<br>-Oui ma puce! regarde ! dit Andromeda en lui tendant la lettre.  
>-Ah oui c'est vrai Mortifia! tu entres à Poudlard cette année ! S'exclama Nymphadora, regardant sa sœur qui sautait partout!<br>-oui, s'écria Mortifia, en ouvrant la lettre et lu : 'Chère Miss Black, Nous vous informons que vous posséder d'ores et déjà d'une inscription dans notre établissement...'  
>Mortifia cria ! Ted se leva et déclara :<br>-Nous allons devoirs aller faire des achats au Chemin de Traverse !  
>Mortifia lui laça un regard noir que seule Nymphadora vit. Andromeda dit :<br>-Oui tu as raison ! Poudre de Cheminette?"  
>Après l'approbation à l'unanimité, tous se dirigèrent à la cheminée, que Mortifia utilisa la première.<br>Elle attendit ses parents devant Fleuri et Botts. Sa mère et son père se montrèrent :  
>"Tu as ta lettre ?<br>-oui m'man.  
>-Non mais qu'est ce je suis maladroite, moi , fit la voix de Nymphadora<br>-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Dora ? demanda Mortifia.  
>-J'ai encore cassé un vase en arrivant. mais je l'ai réparer heureusement !<br>Mortifia rit en pensant 'sacrée grande sœur !'  
>-Bon, tu viens Mortie, on va chercher ta baguette, fit son père. Mortifia le regarda avec mépris et répondit :<br>-Non je veux y aller avec que maman et Dora. T'as qu'as aller chercher les livres. Tiens voilà la liste !"  
>Mortifia détourna les talons pour se diriger vers la boutique de Monsieur Ollivander's, suivie de sa mère et de sa sœur. Ted partit de son côté. <p>


	2. Quand on apprend quelque chose

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la boutique du baguettier, le vendeur déclara :  
>"Bonjour, bonjour ! Oh Andromeda Black, je me souviens quand je vous ai vendu votre première baguette quand vous aviez 11 ans. Bois de chêne et crin de licorne, excellente pour la métamorphose. n'est ce pas ?<br>-c'est exact!  
>-Oh ! et Nymphadora Tonks, Prunellier, et crin de licorne. assez bonne en sortilège.<br>-Oui! Les cheveux de Nymphadora devinrent roses  
>-Et voici la petite dernière, Mortifia Tonks. Voyons voir, celle-ci, bois de charme et crin de licorne.<br>Mortifia la prit mais rien de ce passa.  
>-Non , hum celle ci, une autre Prunellier et crin de licorne.<br>Lorsque Mortifia la prit rien ne se passa non plus. Ollivander's essaya une dizaine de baguette avec un crin de licorne, mais toujours sans résultat. Quand Ollivander's lui en proposa une en bois d'orme et avec un nerf de coeur de dragon, Mortifia ressentit un effet étrange.  
>-Bravo ! fit le vendeur. Mais étrange !<br>-Pourquoi étrange ? demanda Mortifia  
>-ton père, Dora et moi avons du crin de licorne dans notre baguette. Et toi un ventricule de dragon. répondit Andromeda.<br>-Si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, la baguette votre sœur Bellatrix était en noyer et nerf de cœur de dragon.  
>-Et? fit l'impertinente Mortifia.<br>-Il me semble que vous alliez sur les pas de votre tante, miss Tonks.  
>-Mais bien sûr ! "fit Mortifia, en payant le prix de la baguette et sortit.<br>Nymphadora la poursuivit en renversant au passage des piles de baguettes. 


	3. L'allée des Embrumes

Nymphadora courait derrière sa soeur, mais tellement maladroite qu'elle était, elle bousculait tout le monde qu'il y avait sur son passage, et était obligée de s'excuser souvent si bien qu'elle perdit la trace de sa soeur.  
>Mortifia s'était réfugiée par instinct dans l'allée des Embrumes où elle n'était jamais allée. Elle passa devant chez Barjow et Beurk, elle regarda la vitrine, fut attirée par un collier, elle entra. le vendeur s'approcha d'elle et dit :<br>"Bonjour, jeune mademoiselle, il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà vu, ici.  
>Mortifia lui lança un regard noir. Elle demanda en montrant le collier :<br>-Qu'est ce que c'est? c'est joli !  
>-Je vois que vous avez bon goût, c'est un opale ensorcelée, la personne qui la touche, reste inconsciente assez longtemps ! des fois cette personne reste dans un état proche de la mort. elle coute 19 gallions.<br>-Je ne pense pas l'acheter maintenant. un autre jour peut être, en tout cas elle est magnifique.  
>-Ah je t'es enfin retrouvée, Mortifia! fit la voix de Nymphadora ! ne reste pas là !<br>-Moi je suis bien là. t'as vu elle est jolie opale.  
>-éloigne toi de ça tout de suite ! c'est de la magie noir.<br>-oups ! fit le vendeur, une Auror dans ma boutique!  
>-ma soeur ne rentrera plus ici<br>-Dora laisse- moi !" fit Mortifia en quittant la boutique.


	4. Manoir Malfoy

Mortifia courait plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle arriva au manoir Malfoy, et y vit Drago.  
>- Dray ! Je suis contente que tu sois là.<br>Drago lui tomba dans les bras.  
>-Moi je suis content que tu viennes de nouveau Tifia.<br>-Je hais ma famille... Mon père surtout !  
>-Je sais, ça fais 5 ans que tu viens ici quand il t'énerve. Mère voudrait faire quelque chose pour toi mais père refuse toujours de croire que tu hais ton père et les sang de bourbes... Comme tante Bella, d'ailleurs...<p>

-Mais, Roxanna m'a dit qu'elle m'aiderai  
>- Ces derniers temps, Roxanna a peur de sa mère... Bella lui a dit que si elle allait pas chez Serpentard, elle la déshériterait...<br>Une voix fénimine s'éleva :  
>-Mortifia ! Je suis contente que tu sois là. Je préviens tes parents que tu es là.<br>-S'il te plait, tante Sissy, Non. Je t'en prie... Il va encore m'enfermer... pour que que puisse plus voir Dray...  
>-Le sang-de-Bourbe a fait ça ?<br>- Si tu savais comme je rêve d'être une Black ! S'il te plait tante Sissy. Accueille moi ici...  
>- c'est Lucius qui prend ce genre de décision, Tifia, Tu le sais...<br>- Narcissa, Drago, vennez ici.  
>- Père, Mortifia est venue d'elle même !<br>- Je sais Drago, j'ai tout vu, tout entendu... Mortifia, tu es la bienvenue, ici, tout le temps qu'il te plaîra... Si tu n'es pas à Serpentard à la rentrée, tu retournes chez la Traître à son Sang.  
>- C'est D'accord. Merci Oncle Lucius.<br>Drago se mit à faire une sorte de danse de la joie, en répétant à tue-tête : « Tifia va rester ! »  
>- Silence, Drago. Va demander aux Elfes de préparer une chambre pour ta cousine.<p> 


	5. Arrivée de la Grande Bellatrix Lestrange

Donc Mortifia restait chez les Malfoy. Elle en fut tellement heureuse qu'elle tomba dans les bras de son cousin.

- Drago ! Trancha la voix de Lucius Malfoy. Obéis !

L'oncle Lucius leva sa baguette. Drago et Mortifia savaient qu'à ces moment là, il fallait obéir. Drago rentra dans le manoir suivi de Mortifia mais Narcissa lui attrapa le bras.  
>- Mortifia, viens avec moi... Tu es sale, pleine de poussière, tu vas te changer... Surtout que Bella viens ce soir.<br>- La grande Bellatrix... Mon modèle, Tu sais que je rêve de la rencontrer... Mais elle voudra pas me voir.  
>Mortifia eut l'air triste. Lucius prit la parole.<br>- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais lui envoyer un hibou.  
>- Merci oncle Lucius !<p>

- Faut pas remercier... Tu vas apprendre ça !  
>Mortifia baissa la tête et suivit Narcissa qui lui fessait un signe de la main. Elles entrèrent dans le manoir. Arrivées à une pièce qui servait de débarras, Narcissa ouvrit une armoire et en sortit une robe noire. Mortifia répliqua pour plaisanter :<br>-Ah bah c'est pas chez moi que je mettrais ça !

Narcissa réprima un petit rire. Mortifia enfila la robe :  
>- c'est une des robes de Bella. Elle te va bien !<p>

Mortifia avance du miroir.  
>- Que dira tante Bella ?<br>- Rien j'espère...  
>La voix de l'oncle Lucius raisonna dans tout le manoir :<br>- Narcissa, Mortifia, venez! Il faut préparer l'arrivée de Bellatrix...

Mortifia et sa tante sortirent du débarras et retrouvèrent l'oncle Lucius au salon.  
>-Mortifia, je pense que tu as déjà mis une table, non ?<br>Mortifia acquiesça. Lucius continua :  
>- Comme nos Elfes de maisons sont trop vieux et que Dobby à décidé de préparé ta chambre, tu vas mettre la table ! ET que ce soit PARFAIT !<br>Mortifia baissa la la tête. Elle alla directement chercher ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle se dit :  
>- Il se sert de moi, je crois là...<p>

Quelques heures après, tout était préparé. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Un des Elfes ouvra la porte qui laissa entrer une femme grande très brune au visage plus dur que celui de sa mère.  
>- La Grande Bellatrix, souffla Mortifia, avec beaucoup d'admiration.<br>Bellatrix Lestrange tourna la tête vers elle. Mortifia se figea.  
>- Ainsi, tu es là. Tiens mais c'est pas ma robe ?<br>Bellatrix tourna autour de Mortifia.  
>- Joli, très joli. Ça te va très bien. Tu as un bon port de tête, un bon maintien. Vraiment, dommage que tu sois la fille de ce Sang- de-Bourbe.<br>Mortifia sourit et déclara posément :  
>- Ce Sang-de-Bourbe. Je le hais, Tante Bellatrix !<br>Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa et Drago se figèrent. Ils n'auraient jamais cru que la petite Sang-Mêlée aurait un jour dit ce terme.


End file.
